SMacked by their hearts
by lovlyangl
Summary: A one shot story done to poetry. Rated "T" Reviews Welcome.


**SMacked together by their Hearts**

A Story/Poetry by MacsLovlyAngl

I do not own the characters. Just the story.

........................................................

This story is about Stella and Mac. A couple who go through life, without admitting their feelings about one another. Until that faithful night, Mac almost lost Stella, leaving him no choice but to tell her how he feels.

.................................................

**In the Beginning....**

The crime scene was a messy one. One filled with evilness, violence and brutality.

"Stella...what have we got?"

As Stella looked up at Mac she couldn't help but realize how much she loved him. Such stubborness within her, forcing her, telling her not to let her feelings show.

_"Oh my darling Mac, how it gets harder each time,  
to deny this feeling, of my heart, the pain inside.  
So frightened to admit, what my soul already knows,  
leaving me forever fighting, within my minds thunderstorm."_

"Mass murder Mac. So far 30 bodies and counting. Looks like it's cult related. The only thing is, we can't find the leader of this group."

"We'll find him Stella, don't worry."

Mac always worried about Stella. Oh he knew how strong she was, capable of handing what life threw at her. But his love for her was strong. So strong, that he felt the need to always protect her.

_"Stella I wish you could forever understand,  
how my heart weeps when you're in pain.  
How watching you at these crime scenes,  
drives my mind so deeply insane.  
To protect, to hold, to gather you up tight,  
never releasing you, even when you say I'm alright.  
Hopefully one day I can find the words,  
to release my love onto your soul.  
Finally letting you know, my heart you do hold."_

Walking away from her side he left her to process, while he spoke with Hawkes.

"Sheldon, was it poisoning?"

"It was Mac, it looks like a mass suicide. The second this week." said Sheldon.

"I know. I just don't understand it. We need to find this Leader." said Mac.

"Well....you know what they say Mac. Everyone eventually slips up."

"I hope you are right Sheldon. I really do."

Once they had the crime scene all cleaned up. Sheldon headed back to the lab with Danny and Flack.

"Stella, can I give you a lift home?" asked Mac.

Stella was dying to say yes. After all it was just a ride. But she also knew every time she got near Mac, his scent, his voice, those piercing eyes, it was hard for her to keep still.

"Sure Mac, that would be great." replied Stella.

Deep down Mac was hoping she'd say yes. For he knew even though he could never have her, it gave him a chance to look at her beauty, her pure soul, her wonderful smile.

"_Damn you Stella for what you put me through,  
always holding me captive, with the beauty in you.  
Forever I always fight, the passion, the desire,  
just to take you unsuspectedly, setting you on fire."_

Opening the car door for her he held it while she got in. As she sat, she felt her knees begin to shake.

_"Damn you Mac for tying my body in knots,  
forever you always make me tingle in every spot.  
Just a swipe or simple sweet innocent touch,  
leaves my body craving you, longing for you so much."_

Closing her door Mac got in the other side and as they rounded the corner....

****CRASH****

A few hours later Mac woke in a Hospital. Looking around he noticed the doctors and nurses.

"Owww....excuse me, can someone tell me what happened?" asked Mac.

"Det Taylor you're awake. You were in a car accident, a very serious one. The driver of the other car has died."

"Wait....what about my CSI? What about Stella?"

"She's alive Detective. But she's in a very deep coma. Her brain was damaged when she was thrown from the car." said the doctor.

"Thrown from the car? But she had on her belt." said Mac.

"I'm sorry Detective she wasn't wearing one. Most likely she could have been trying to latch it, but the car hit before she had a chance to buckle it." said the doctor.

"This can't be happening. I need to see her, where is she?" asked Mac.

"She's in ICU. I'll get you chair and have a nurse wheel you down." he said.

"I don't need no damn chair. What I need is to see my CSI, now!!!" yelled Mac.

"Please Detective, you have broken your left leg and torn the muscles in your right. I'm afraid you won't be walking anywhere."

Giving in to the Doctors orders he had a nurse wheel him down to ICU.

"Mac...how you feeling?" asked Danny.

"Don't worry about me, how's Stella, Danny?" he asked.

"She's holding her own Mac, but it's not good." whispered Danny.

"Thanks Danny."

As Mac walked in he heard the beep of the machines, the pressure of her lungs breathing in and out. The darkness of the room. Just everything that spoke of death. But he wouldn't have it. No way in hell would he allow Stella to give up.

Wheeling up to her bed he just stared at her chest as it breathed up and down with the help of the machine.

"Stella... I know you can hear me. I need you to fight Stella, do you understand? I need you to fight. We need you, we all need you. No one more then me Stella. I need you the most." cried Mac.

*****Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*****

As the nurses and doctors came running with the crash cart they pushed Mac out of the way. As he watched them shock her he cried.

_"Dear Lord..._

_Please don't take my Stella, please bring her home.  
Please do not allow her, to give up on all she's known.  
Don't allow her through those golden pearly gates,  
please Lord, send her back to me, now, this day.  
You see I haven't had the chance, the time,  
to tell her how I truly feel about her inside.  
I know this is my fault, I know I'm all to blame,  
for I was scared, to tell her, God I'm so ashamed.  
So please my Lord, My God of all that's light,  
return my Stella, my love, my Goddess to my side.  
Allow me the chance, to confess my undying love,  
she needs to know, before she's taken up above."_

When Mac finished his little prayer he heard the Beep, beep, beep, of the monitor.

"Is she okay, have you stabilized her?" asked Mac.

"We have for now Detective. But she's very critical, her chances for survival are very slim." said the doctor.

Wheeling back up to her bed he took her hand and kissed it to his lips.

"I need you to hear me Stella, I need you to listen to me carefully."

_"Stella....._

_I've always kept hidden deep within my heart,  
the feelings, the passion, the dream so sharp.  
From having the need, the sweet desire to take,  
your heart deeply within mine, forever to make.  
A family, a home, and a child with our loving eyes,  
one that resembles, the two of us, our love inside.  
I'm sorry I never told you, told you sooner how I felt,  
but always I was afraid, that you'd say no, in yourself.  
But now I don't care, don't care about the fear of No,  
for at least you will finally know, and have been shown.  
That my love, my touch, my passion and my dreams,  
have always belonged to you, only you, who I held true.  
So please my Stella, please awake to see me right here,  
waiting to love you, comfort you, take care of you for years."_

Laying his head upon her chest he fell asleep. Sometime in the night he awoke to a warm hand upon his hair, stroking it, caressing it. Opening his eyes he seen Stella looking at him with a huge smile upon her face.

"Stella... Stella, you're awake. How do you feel?" asked Mac.

"Thirsty, very thirsty." she whispered.

"I'll get a nurse, just hold on love don't go anywhere." panicked Mac.

As Mac left the room, Stella wondered if Mac would tell her of his feelings.

_"Mac......_

_I heard you pleas, I heard your cries,  
I heard the words of your love, now don't deny.  
When you return I wish to finally hear,  
those four wonderful words "I love you Dear."  
Don't change your mind, don't hesitate,  
don't be afraid, don't think it's a mistake.  
For I know the words, that will come to you,  
will be same as mine, I've been holding onto."_

When Mac got back to the room Stella was waiting.

"I spoke with the nurse, she'll be bringing you in a something to drink."

"Thanks Mac." whispered Stella.

"You're welcome Stella, how are you feeling now?" asked Mac.

"Good, but strange. I cold have sworn you said you loved me." whispered Stella.

"You did." Mac said nervously. "When was this?"

"When I was sleeping. I heard whispers and sounds. Someone calling me forward towards the light, but then on the other end I heard your whispered words of love pulling me back. It was you that brought me back from the light Mac." cried Stella.

Seeing the tears pour from Stella's eyes. He had no choice but to finally admit his undying love for her.

_"Stella, my beauty, my passion, my sweet,sweet dream.  
I've forever loved you, long before you and I were seen.  
Long before we had met, long before the first new case,  
It was you that day my wife died, that kept away my pain.  
It was your purity, your strength, your never ending fight,  
that kept me going, going strong and solid on the inside.  
So I have the need, the need to tell you how I truly feel,  
how I want to marry you, keep you, seal our beautiful deal.  
So marry me Stella, marry me on this memorable day,  
marry me, so I can love and comfort you in every special way."_

Finally hearing the words Stella carefully pulled Mac towards her and whispered...

"Yes Mac. Yes... I will marry you."

As the day's passed into months Stella fully healed from her trauma. And it was six months later they decided to get married in a little white Chapel.

Standing in front of the Priest, friends, and their CSI family, they recited their vows.

_"Mac...  
You are the one, who keeps me whole,  
the one who keeps my heart afloat.  
The one who whispers, all our dreams,  
that we will share, as our life we complete.  
Into our new world, we have found as one,  
complete in the eyes of Gods Angels above."_

_"Stella..._

_We've come full circle,two halves now whole,  
together as family, as each new day does show.  
The passion, the joy, the warmth, the tender love,  
along with the comfort,in each others precious arms.  
Never from this moment on, will I ever let you go,  
forever in Gods light, we have built our loving home.  
So I take you now, forever as my partner and wife,  
keeping you alive, with all my compassion and life._

"Stella... Mac... by the power invested in me, this Chapel and the Lord above, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

As they kissed everyone cheered, clapped and cried. For the love that once was thought lost had finally been **SMacked together by their hearts.**

**Six months later.....**

_"This is all your fault Mac Taylor,  
this pain you have brought on.  
By planting your little tadpole,  
into my comfy warm home.  
Now all this pushing I must do,  
while you sit there chanting,  
over and over, I love you true."_

"Okay Stella one more push, that's it bare down."

As she bared down, the sweetest little angel with dark brown curls came out screaming.

"He's a boy. You have a boy Mrs Taylor. A healthy baby boy." said the doctor.

_"Oh my love, look at his tiny hands,  
look at his tiny feet, look at his  
sweetness, as his little lungs scream.  
He truly is a beauty, a miracle we've made,  
from our love, our love that is forever with  
the three of us to stay."_

Leaving the room the doctor and nurse looked back once more as Mac, Stella and their child were surrounded by shinning light. The light that came from their hearts.

**The End.**


End file.
